Potter Patchup
by Cheryl Dyson
Summary: After watching his cousin being abused by his "girlfriend", Hugo decides to do something about it. This fic contains cousincest and the usual MATURE ADULT CONTENT warning, etc. But they are SO CUTE.
1. Chapter 1

This is actually a fanfic of a fanfic. After reading Rock On by draykonis, we were discussing how Hugo gets no love. Somehow or another, I decided that Hugo and James would be a fabulous pairing, and then I set about to prove it. They are now one of my favourite pairings of all time. THEY ARE SO CUTE. Anyway, mentions of the wretched Miranda were taken directly from her abuse of James in draykonis' awesome fic. This yanks the characters out of later chapters and sets them on a different tangent.

**Potter Patch-up**

Hugo didn't mean for it to happen, it just... did. Then again, things always seemed to "just happen" to the Potter/Weasley clan. Hugo had analyzed it and decided that Harry Potter had been cursed from birth. He and everyone around him were constantly sucked into bizarre situations and the curse had obviously been passed down to his progeny.

Just hanging around the Potters was a guarantee that at some point, _something unusual_ would happen.

Of course, Hugo was partially to blame. It had been his turn to watch James and make sure Miranda didn't actually kill him with her ravenous sexual appetite and persistent stalking. To his credit, James had survived four encounters with the sexual predator before escaping Hogwarts completely.

Hugo had watched on the Marauder's Map as James made his way to the Whomping Willow and beneath it to the secret tunnel. Hugo had grabbed his Potter Patch-up Kit and followed.

Inside the Shrieking Shack, James was sprawled facedown on one of the beds. He groaned audibly when Hugo pushed the door open.

"Unless you're the Grim Reaper, I'd prefer you just go away," James mumbled into the pillow.

During their first few years at Hogwarts, the Potter clan had turned the Shrieking Shack into their secret clubhouse. The place was no longer quite as wrecked as it had been. None of them were particularly good at keeping things spotless, but at least the broken furniture had been repaired and they had added bedding and throw pillows. It was fairly clean.

"I can probably fetch him if you like," Hugo said. "Or _her_, in your case."

James groaned. "Please, no. I'll take death over Miranda."

Hugo made his way to the bed and plopped down. "Let's see the damage."

"I can't move," James said.

Hugo gripped the edge of James' t-shirt and pushed it up gently, exposing his spine, ribs, and shoulder blades. His entire back was covered with scratches. Hugo was beginning to think Miranda was part jaguar.

He reached into his Potter Patch-up Kit and pulled out a small jar. Hugo's Uncle George had developed a healing salve in order to fix himself up after testing products on himself. It was so powerful that St Mungo's had made him extraordinarily rich purchasing it.

Thankfully, George kept Hugo well-supplied, knowing how many mishaps they all got into at school.

Hugo dipped two fingers into the mixture and then began to smear it gently over the scratches. James sighed. Hugo watched as the red lines faded and the swelling disappeared. He continued until James' back was smooth and scratch-free once more.

A red splotch staining the boy's jeans had Hugo worried. Miranda had drawn blood a time or two, but never enough to cause concern, until now.

"Unbutton your jeans," Hugo ordered.

"Huh?" James asked in a sleepy tone.

"Your arse is bleeding."

"Oh. Right, she gouged me. Vicious bitch." James obediently lifted his body and fiddled with his waistband until the material was loose enough for Hugo to work down. He pushed the fabric to James' knees and then gently tugged the boxer's over his arse, exposing four deep, bloody furrows.

"Damn," Hugo muttered. "Is she a werewolf?"

"That's insulting to werewolves. You're not ogling my arse, are you?"

Hugo had been fixated on the wounds until that question, which caused him to twist his head slightly and look at James' arse speculatively. It was rather nice-looking, bar the bloody gouges. Hugo grabbed the unmarred arse cheek in one hand and squeezed.

"Now I am," Hugo replied suggestively and James snorted.

"Har har."

Hugo let go and went back to tending to the injured areas. The salve worked nicely, knitting James' flesh back together and leaving only pale scars that would eventually fade. And it made Hugo's nails look nice, also.

Hugo's fingers smoothed over the scratches on James' arse. One red line curved into the crack and James stiffened when Hugo's index finger followed it. The movement made Hugo's throat feel suddenly dry.

"Did she leave your testicles intact?" Hugo joked, even though his words sounded hollow and somewhat odd to his own ears.

"I've been afraid to check," James admitted.

"Roll over, let's see the rest of the damage."

"You don't have to do this," James grumped.

"Want me to get one of the others?"

"Never mind," James said quickly and turned over.

Hugo almost gasped aloud when he saw James' face. His lips were bruised and swollen and there was another gash on his cheek. Purpling lovebites covered one side of his neck and his chest was another mass of scratches.

"Merlin," Hugo breathed and then scowled. Albus had better find a way to rid James of Miranda or Hugo might have to take matters into his own hands. He had already searched for information on her, since everyone had dirty little secrets. Miranda, however, exposed her dirt for the world to see. She was a psychotic sex maniac and it was no secret at all.

Hugo dipped a finger into the salve and touched the dip just beneath James' nose. He traced the puffy upper edge of James' lip, smoothing over the swollen flesh. He met James' brown eyes and found them wide and dark. Hugo looked away in confusion and then steeled his resolve and concentrated on his task. What was wrong with him, anyway?

He traced the gash on his cheek and then moved his fingers to the edge of James' mouth where a dark bruise had formed.

"Stupid bint," Hugo said. "Doesn't she know how to kiss?"

James chuckled. "That's pretty funny coming from you."

Hugo scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Yes," Hugo said flatly.

"Besides your mum," James added. He smirked and his lips moved beneath Hugo's fingers, drawing his attention.

Hugo felt a flash of pure wickedness. "I'll bet you five Galleons I can kiss better than Miranda."

James spoke through Hugo's fingers. "How do you plan to prove it?" His lips tickled Hugo's fingertips as he grinned.

"Like this," he said and removed his fingers. He leaned down and pressed their lips together gently.

James seemed frozen in shock. Hugo really had no idea what he was doing, but he figured that anything the opposite of what Miranda had done could only be an improvement, so he nibbled lightly on James' lower lip, tasting it bit by bit.

"Hugo," James tried, which turned out to be a mistake on his part because it opened his mouth and a brand new world of possibility to Hugo. His tongue slid between James' parted lips and traced the contours of his upper lip, feeling the bump of teeth against the underside of his tongue. He was suddenly, extraordinarily, interested in those possibilities.

James seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. Hugo took his stillness as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, easing James' teeth apart and sliding his tongue over the wet heat within.

_So this is what kissing is all about_, he thought with a curious sense of detachment even as a strange mixture of hot and cold seemed to flood his senses, leaving him breathless and shaking. Or perhaps it was the kissing that left him breathless, because now that he'd started kissing James, he could not seem to stop, even for necessary things such as oxygen.

When James regained his ability to move, it was not to push Hugo away or twist off a vital bodily part, but rather to slip one hand into Hugo's hair and pull him closer. Someone moaned and Hugo suspected it had come from him, but he was too busy taking in the incredible sensation of James Potter kissing _him_.

Hugo had been flying blind, but James knew what he was doing. His tongue moved with expert precision over Hugo's, dragging even more heat from the molten pool that had once been Hugo's groin. Hugo's trousers were suddenly too tight, an impressive feat considering he had to cinch them with a belt to keep them from sliding down his legs to the ground on a daily basis.

They broke the kiss at the same moment, panting for air. Hugo stared into James' surprised brown eyes. Words spun sluggishly through Hugo's mind, but they could not seem to assemble themselves. James had more experience with insanity, apparently, because he found his voice.

"You win," he said hoarsely.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Hugo smiled, more relieved than he cared to acknowledge. His hand moved over the side of James' face and down to his throat where the ugly lovebites caught his attention. He lifted his fingers long enough to dip into the jar again and smooth the salve over the bruised flesh. Impulsively, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the healing patch. The salve tasted faintly of vanilla and Hugo wondered if the salve had other uses that Uncle George didn't put on the label.

His hands slipped down over James' chest, gently touching scratches along the way. He followed his fingers with his mouth, not quite sure what the hell he was doing, but unable to stop himself from doing it. James could have pulled him away at any moment, but the hand in his hair was passive. Hugo risked at glance upward and found James watching him; his gaze was dark and unfathomable. Hugo boldly took one nipple into his mouth.

The hand tightened in his hair, but it seemed to be more a reaction of pleasure than a request for Hugo to stop. His tongue flicked over the hardening nipple and he nearly shivered at the rush of lust that made him suck at it--not hard, because the thought of Miranda was fresh in his mind--but enough to drag a moan from James. The sound was incredible and seemed to skate through Hugo's senses.

Hugo's hands splayed over James' abs as he turned his attention to the other nipple. This one had been miraculously left scratch-free and he lapped at it experimentally. James was beginning to pant and for a moment Hugo felt like he was playing an instrument—touch _here_ and receive that response _there_. The thought made him want more.

_Lower_, he thought and kissed a slow path over James' torso to his navel. His tongue dipped inside even as he wondered if Miranda had ever violated the place with her tongue. He decided it was improbable, since there was no way to inflict pain with the movement.

He raised his head a bit to examine the area of Miranda's most acute interest. James' cock. Hugo was surprised to note it was erect. He had thought James would find it impossible to achieve a hard-on after his earlier abuse. Close on the heels of that he felt a heady rush at the knowledge that _he_ had caused it. The fact should have been alarming, but tenderness was his only emotion as he touched James' cock with light pressure.

James' groan nearly undid him and he thought about unfastening his trousers to ease the ache in his groin. Instead he smoothed salve over the length of James' reddened prick, finally gripping it tightly and _stroking_ before sliding his palm over the head in a circular motion while curling his fingers around it. James cried out and the grip on Hugo's hair became almost painful. Still, James did not pull him away.

As if pulled by an unseen force, Hugo moved his face closer and closer until his lips pressed lightly on James' cock just below the head. The ridged vein seemed to fit in the gap between his lips perfectly, so he moved his mouth over the length of it.

"Hugo." James' voice was strangled. Hugo suspected he was struggling for rationality and knew he should probably stop. It was insane, after all. His hand curved around James' testicles and he frowned when he felt another torn place. He lifted his head to look more closely.

"Bloody hell, she doesn't want children, does she?" Hugo growled and dabbed more salve gently on the bloody scratch.

James actually laughed, even though the sound was shaky. "Can you imagine _her_ children?"

"Goblins?"

James chuckled again, but he choked when Hugo's fingers drew over his perineum and touched his nether entrance.

"Hugo, you have to—"

"That bitch!" Hugo snarled as his gaze followed his fingers. "She didn't—!"

James removed his hand from Hugo's hair and flung his arm over his eyes. "Why do I keep letting her get to me?" he asked. "Why do I keep getting hard for her? Am I some sort of sexual freak that likes it rough and painful?"

Hugo put a generous amount of salve on one finger, coated it completely, and pushed it gently into James. Miranda had obviously reached in there with her claws. Merlin only knew what damage she had done. James cried out.

"Shhhhh," Hugo soothed and rubbed his abdomen gently before placing another kiss on his cock. "It's not your fault."

He mouthed James' erection to detract from the motion of his finger as he pushed it deeper and then rotated, seeking to apply salve to as much area as possible.

"Merlin, fuck, Hugo!" James said and Hugo realized with a frisson of shock that James _liked_ what he was doing. He twisted his finger again, this time with more erotic intent and James arched amazingly. Holy shit. Hugo wondered what would happen if he…

Hugo opened his mouth wide and enveloped James' cock completely.

James yelped and for a moment Hugo thought he might have hurt him, but James babbled, "Hugo, oh Merlin, oh Godric, oh fuck…" Hugo chuckled and James gasped when the sound transmitted to his cock. Hugo experimentally added a second finger to the one penetrating James, who whimpered.

Hugo released his cock. "Should I stop?" he asked in concern.

"No!" James practically shouted. His eyes widened and he stared at Hugo. "No," he repeated more quietly. "Um… that is…"

"Good," Hugo replied and pushed his fingers in farther. He might be inexperienced, but he certainly hadn't neglected reading, especially the time that Rose got on her "let's research everything about sex" kick and left books lying all over the place. He knew that somewhere in there…

"Hugo, what the—?" James quivered and Hugo suspected he had found the magic spot.

Hugo smirked, because apparently James _had_ neglected his reading and despite his extended research into sexual matters with the inimitable Miranda, there were things James did not know.

"Like that?" Hugo purred and touched it again. James threw his head back against the pillow and moaned. Hugo froze in amazement at the sight. Bloody hell, why had he never noticed how delicious James Potter was? Hugo had never thought of any of the clan as particularly attractive, even though they all had qualities he admired. But now?

"Damn, Hugo, where did you learn that?" James asked hoarsely.

Hugo liked it better when James was incoherent, so he mouthed his cock once more. He almost understood what enticed Miranda about sex—the power was indescribable. And yet, the thought of causing pain was unthinkable. His fingers gentled, just in case.

"More," James gasped.

Hugo wrinkled his brown. _More fingers_?_ Or…?_

He lapped at the tip of James' cock until his cousin writhed and made jumbled keening sounds, and then he released it and pushed himself upward. James whimpered in protest but Hugo captured his lips even as he withdrew his fingers.

He fumbled at the waistband of his trousers and freed his rock hard erection with a groan of relief. James pushed his fingers back into Hugo's hair, holding him in place while their tongues battled. It was almost too distracting. It took Hugo several attempts to move into position, half-expecting James to stop him.

James did not, however. Hugo broke the kiss and looked at him closely as he panted for air, but James only nodded.

"I'll be careful," Hugo promised and James quirked his lips in an expression that was almost a smile.

"I know."

Hugo's cock brushed against James' entrance tentatively. After an almost agonizing pause, James shifted downward impatiently. Hugo quit stalling and quelled a not-so-irrational burst of fear. He wondered if James had ever done anything like this before.

Steeling himself, he guided his cock carefully into the tight opening. James seemed to hold his breath and Hugo definitely held his. It seemed impossible. There was no way he could do it without hurting James.

"Don't stop," James said and Hugo suddenly remembered the healing properties of the salve. _Of course!_ It had already healed the damage done by Miranda. Any pain Hugo caused would be quickly eased. With a sigh of relief, Hugo pressed forward with more determination.

James sighed against Hugo's lips and kissed him again. Hugo could hardly think through the sensation of tight heat surrounding his cock. It was glorious. No wonder James kept getting it up for Miranda, if this was the prize—or something similar, at any rate.

The random thought made him remember something and he took hold of James' prick once more, squeezing lightly and then caressing. James rocked his hips, moving his cock in Hugo's fingers and nearly pulling free of his cock. In reflex, Hugo rammed forward, not wanting to lose the sensation so quickly.

"Yes," James said around a moan. "Again."

Hugo did as bid, repeating the motion until everything lost focus except the feel of James beneath him and the sound of their mingled breathing and soft cries. He thrust with increasing strength, urged on by James. He tried to hit James' prostate with every forward movement. From the reaction, he succeeded.

James clenched around him suddenly and his back arched. Hugo looked down quickly when he felt James' cock throb. The pressure around his own prick tightened almost unbearably and when white liquid splashed over his hand and speckled James' tight abdomen, Hugo felt an orgasm pulse through him like nothing he'd ever experienced.

He clenched his jaw against a shout as electric shudders rocked him and curled his toes to almost painful contortions. _Merlin_.

He sprawled over James, unable to hold himself up any longer with arms gone shaky and weak. His shirt stuck to his back, wet with sweat. He panted into James' neck and released his cock—finally—to slide a hand up his side, feeling a bizarre mixture of contentment and unease. James wrapped his arms around Hugo gently.

Their breathing slowly returned to normal and Hugo finally asked, "Am I crushing you?" What he meant, of course, was _Will this become completely awkward so I'll never be able to look you in the face, and you'll pretend I don't exist, and family holiday dinners will be the worst torture imaginable_?

"No," James said and tightened his grip. "Are you, um… okay with this?"

Hugo was not entirely sure what _this_ was, exactly, but he tried for cocky. "Of course. You gave in to my irresistible charm. Who can blame you?"

James choked a laugh. "So you plan to… tell everyone?"

Hugo raised his head slowly and frowned. "Shouldn't this be our secret?"

Relief flooded James' features. Hugo had expected nothing else, but he felt a flash of disappointment, instantly quelled as sentimental stupidity. It was fine for Albus and Scorpius to come out as a couple—if the two idiots would ever just admit their feelings and be done with it—but he and James were cousins. People would freak out. If they were smart, they would admit it was a one time thing and be done with it.

"Yeah," James said. "Yeah, probably."

Hugo pushed himself up and cleaned them both with a spell before he put his clothing in order. Behind him, James tugged his jeans back on. Hugo capped the magical salve and tucked it into his Potter Patch-up Kit.

"I guess I'll be off then," he said lightly. He shouldered the bag and started for the door, but he heard James leave the bed and stride across the room after him.

"Hugo," he said and put a hand on his shoulder. Hugo turned his head to look at his handsome cousin, who gathered him into a tight embrace. "Fix me up next time…?"

Hugo smiled softly, doubting he would be able to refuse James anything in the future. "Don't have a 'next time' for my sake," he quipped.

James snorted a laugh. "Egotist."

Hugo pulled away and headed down the stairs. "And don't forget my five Galleons," he called as he departed.

~I wouldn't say this is finished, yet...~


	3. Chapter 3

Hugo approached the Quidditch pitch at an ambling pace, trying to walk nonchalantly. He wanted his gait to say, "I am walking because I am bored and have no place in particular to be. I am not walking with a goal in mind." To emphasize the casualness of his walk, he paused and peered at a nearby bush closely, as if examining its fascinating leaf pattern. His eyes were not on the foliage; however, they were scanning the Quidditch pitch. Far across the field, he saw a lone figure travelling at a slow jog.

He straightened, affecting a surprised mien, and _casually _headed that direction.

Hugo lurked--casually--at the edge of the stands until the jogger approached.

"Oi, James!" he called. "Fancy meeting you here."

James trotted past him. The hood of his sweatshirt bobbed and his trainers kicked up small dust clouds. "Hey, Hugo. Love to stop and chat, but Hooch cast a damned Monitoring Charm."

Hugo sprinted to catch up with him and then jogged next to his cousin. "How long?" he asked.

"Eleven more laps," James replied. His voice was only slightly breathless. "Twenty total."

"Twenty laps! What did you do?"

"Threw a Bludger at that fuckwad Hufflepuff Braddock. Knocked the dumbass off his broom."

Hugo decided that running was evil and he quickly realized how seldom he engaged in any sort of physical exercise. Sauntering was much more his speed.

"I think I'll... um, wait for you," he said and stopped, panting with exertion. James lifted a hand and kept going. Hugo admired his arse--James was not-so-surprisingly clad in Muggle jogging shorts and a Gryffindor red hoodie. Black gloves covered his hands.

Hugo watched him for a bit and then trotted back the way he had come to wait for James on the next pass.

"You don't have to keep me company, you know," James commented when he drew close again. Hugo was impressed--James was barely breathing hard.

"Want me to leave?" Hugo asked casually, trying not to let the words bother him. It was possible James was being nice rather than wanting to be rid of him.

"No," James said simply and turned his head to gift him with a lopsided smile.

Hugo grinned. A burst of energy allowed him to keep up with James for a longer distance. He struggled to speak through the exertion.

"What did Braddock do?" Hugo asked.

"Said something about Albus and Scorpius," James replied shortly.

"Oh." Hugo did not bother to ask what. Any slur against one Potter earned the wrath of them all, even if they acted like they could barely stand one another most of the time.

"He still breathing?" Hugo joked.

"We were only five metres up. He was barely even unconscious."

Hugo grinned and then slowed again, gasping for breath. James spun in place and jogged backward for a bit, watching him. Hugo waved him on, wondering if he looked like a damned fish out of water. Perhaps some exercise once in a while was an idea to be considered.

Hugo gave up on jogging and contented himself by watching James trot past. He had located a trick yo-yo in one pocket and Transfigured it into a comfortable chair.

"Nice arse!" he called during one of James' passes. James flipped him a rude gesture and Hugo grinned.

He frowned when James was a small figure on the other side of the pitch. It had been three weeks since the incident in the Shrieking Shack. Hugo had been avoiding his cousin, not out of shame, but from sheer terror.

The twentieth lap finally ended and James sprawled on the grass, finally breathing heavily.

"Hooch is evil," he said.

"You need to learn subtlety," Hugo suggested.

"We're Gryffindors. We're not supposed to be subtle."

"Point."

"Speaking of not-subtle, what are you doing here?"

Hugo plucked at the hem of his robe. "I was just out for a walk and spotted you."

"Uh huh." James looked unconvinced. Hugo studied him in what he hoped was a covert manner. James wore nothing beneath the hoodie, which was cruel and unusual punishment in Hugo's opinion. The zipper was open halfway down his chest and his sweaty pecs gleamed.

He wore something around his neck--a dark cord pulled tightly across his throat.

"I need a shower," James said suddenly and pushed to his feet. He headed for the Quidditch locker room and threw a look over his shoulder. "Come on, then. You've kept me company this long. Might as well keep at it."

Hugo shrugged and got up before turning the chair back into a yo-yo. He played with it as he fell into step next to James. At the apex of the string it would change into various objects--a spiky flower, a puffskein, multi-coloured candyfloss, or a bundle of bubbles that popped on the return trip.

Hugo was glad for the distraction, because conversation seemed to have dried up between them.

James pushed open the heavy door to the Quidditch locker room. Lights immediately came on, which meant the place had been deserted. They were alone. Hugo debated casting a Locking Spell on the door, but that would mean admitting that he expected _something _to happen.

James unzipped the hoodie and tossed it to Hugo with a smirk. "How are you at Cleaning Charms?"

Hugo wrinkled his nose at the damp cloth, holding it with two fingers. James turned away and Hugo allowed his eyes to slide over James' bare back. A medallion was suspended between his shoulder blades, attached to the cord around his throat.

Bloody hell, the sight was almost too much to bear.

James pushed his shorts down with a quick motion, exposing his bare arse, and Hugo thought he might have to retrieve his eyebrows from the top of his head. He wanted to make a sardonic quip, but the sight of a nude James Potter--even from the back--did things to his ability to process information. _Mostly nude_, he corrected himself. James still wore his black gloves.

James kicked the trunks toward him with a flick of his foot. "Those, too," he said with a smirk.

"I'm not your house-elf!" Hugo protested.

"Oh? Then perhaps you can make yourself useful in other ways," James called as he disappeared round the corner into the showers.

_Other ways_? Hugo thought stupidly. _What other ways_?

Several _other ways_ helpfully provided themselves by way of his overactive imagination and he suddenly needed a drink very badly. Water would do, but many shots of Firewhiskey would be preferable.

The water turned on and he shut his eyes tightly against the knowledge that it was sluicing over James' amazing muscles, cascading from his dark hair down his throat and chest. He pictured James raising his hands and sliding his fingers into his hair, which would darken to almost black and flatten against his head...

Hugo's hand ached and he realized it was clenched too tightly around the hoodie that still dangled from his grip.

Hugo fumbled for his wand, glad to find that he didn't crack apart like a block of concrete when he moved. He thought about casting a Cooling Charm, because it suddenly seemed ridiculously warm in the room. That led to the thought of steam billowing around James Potter's naked body and Hugo resolutely picked up the hoodie and cast a Cleaning Charm instead. He was quite good at them; with Rose as a sister he had been forced to perfect them or be nagged to death about cleaning his room.

A loud cry and the sound of flesh hitting tile--hard--sent Hugo racing frantically around the corner. Fuck, had James hurt himself?

He barrelled straight into a hard, wet form and heard James laugh as arms wrapped around him tightly. "Coming to save me, Hugo?" James asked in a purring tone that held a healthy level of humour.

Hugo glared at him accusingly. "I thought you were hurt!"

"I knew you'd never come in here on your own. You've been so skittish lately, avoiding me like a frightened ghost."

Hugo opened his mouth to deny it, but not only was James naked, he was in Hugo's arms. He found his voice with difficulty. "I thought you might want... some time..."

"Time to go mad with wanting you?" James asked as one hand rose to unbutton Hugo's shirt. He had taken his tie off before his foray to the Quidditch pitch, thankfully, because he wasn't sure James' gloved hands could have managed the knot.

_Gloves_. James was still wearing his gloves. _In the shower_.

Hugo could not have processed words if his life depended on it.

Despite the gloves, James' fingers were nimble as they opened all of the buttons on Hugo's shirt.

Hugo found his voice as the last button released and James' hot mouth fastened on his neck like a hungry vampire.

"I thought you didn't want me to--"

"That will teach you to think," James growled and tore the shirt completely away from the waistband of Hugo's trousers. Shirt and robes thumped onto the wet floor.

Hugo huffed a pleased sigh and pulled James closer. His wet body was almost too-warm. Hugo tipped his head and their lips met.

Before Hugo even had time to register the delight of kissing James again, he was spun around until his back pressed against the shower wall.

James devoured him hungrily. Their last encounter had been slow and gentle, but this was anything but. James' gloved hands were everywhere, as though trying to touch him through the leather. It should have felt rough, but James could afford the best—his gloves were most likely spelled for extra softness and it was likely that James really _could _feel through the gloves.

James licked and bit at Hugo's lips, sucking eagerly. Hugo began to feel too passive. That and the desire pounding through his veins made him grab James' naked hips and pull him forward, grinding their erections together. Fuck, he must have wanked a hundred times to the memory of James. This was so much better.

"Clothes. Off." James seemed capable only of speaking in guttural growls, which suited Hugo fine. Despite the near-command, James was the one whose fingers dropped to Hugo's waistband, alternately drawing back to pull at the fastenings and pressing forward sharply to rock with delicious friction. Hugo thought he might come in his pants if James kept that up.

James finally got the damned trousers undone and shoved them down roughly. Hugo kicked off his shoes and stepped out of the trousers and pants when they dropped to his ankles. James had pulled away to allow Hugo's actions; his eyes seemed to burn as his gaze raked over Hugo's nude form. Once more Hugo found breathing difficult. James' intensity had always been a charismatic quality. Hugo knew why Miranda was obsessed--he was rapidly approaching obsession himself.

James dove in again, this time leaning down to lap at Hugo's nipples, first one and then the other. Thankfully, James wasn't touching his cock at all during the suckling process or Hugo would have lost it completely.

James dropped even lower, kneeling on the wet floor, and Hugo quickly grabbed his wet hair. "Don't, James," he said softly.

A pretty pout decorated James' lips and Hugo wondered if it was possible to die from merely looking at someone. James Potter on his knees was the hottest thing he had ever seen. "You don't want me to?" James asked in a petulant tone.

_Didn't want him to_? The thought _alone _of James sucking him off forced Hugo to shut his eyes and bite the inside of his cheek to fight his burgeoning orgasm.

"Of course I want you to," Hugo said and moved his hand down to cup James' chin. "I'm just so close... don't want to..."

James grinned in a predatory fashion that left Hugo fully aware that he would never escape his attraction. James moved his gloved hand over Hugo's arse to the back of his thigh and then raised Hugo's leg to hook it over his shoulder.

Hugo watched in bemusement. Even though James hadn't touched his cock, it twitched from the proximity alone. James' hot breath ghosted over his erection and Hugo forced himself to think of something unsexy--like Miranda--which was a lucky thing because James reached up and fondled his testicles, tearing a sound from Hugo that was reminiscent of a squeaky door opening.

James dragged his gloved fingertips over them and then tugged and toyed until Hugo's breath came in rasping gasps... and then one finger slipped _into _Hugo, just like that.

"Oh Merlin," he breathed and did not even think about tensing up, because whatever James planned to do to him was just fine, was more than fine, and when James started to finger-fuck him he did not even care that they hadn't locked the door and that their wands were Merlin-knew-where, he only wanted, "More."

More was better. Much better. Hugo wasn't sure how many fingers James was using, because he was nearly mindless, half-sobbing with every breath.

"So hot," James breathed. "Can't wait any longer."

His fingers withdrew and then James rose, only to place Hugo's upraised leg over his hipbone. Their naked cocks brushed for a moment and then James fumbled and Hugo felt pressure that turned into a burning sensation as James pushed inside--Merlin, it couldn't possibly _fit_! He nearly asked James to stop, but then something gave and James was fully sheathed.

James grinned at him when their eyes met and he asked, "Okay?"

Hugo nodded and their lips met in another hungry kiss. Hugo's hands twined in James' thick hair and he braced his arms on James' shoulders as he started to move, thrusting slowly at first, but then with growing momentum.

James' fingers dug almost painfully into Hugo's hips, holding him in place even when Hugo tried to move to facilitate the amazing flutters of sensation generated with each deep thrust. Hugo was completely at his cousin's mercy and he felt a sudden urge to laugh crazily.

"What?" James asked against his lips.

"You're fucking me into the wall."

"Mmmmmm, that I am," James agreed and jerked Hugo's hips down, plunging even deeper and forcing a cry from Hugo. He was dangerously close again and when one of James' hands grabbed the top of his cock in a firm grip and _pulled _he felt an explosive orgasm rip through him, stronger than anything he'd ever experienced.

His scream was muffled completely by James' possessive kiss.

James continued to thrust, gasping against Hugo's lips, until a shudder rocked through him. After a few more movements, Hugo knew he was spent, in more ways than one. James began to tremble and then he seemed to sag backward. He sprawled on the floor beneath the still running shower, pulling Hugo with him.

"I'll never walk again," James said with a moan.

Hugo shielded James' face from the spray and his own hair was quickly saturated. He supposed they could both use a shower, regardless. He grinned down at James.

"The wall was your idea."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

Hugo rubbed the knuckles of one hand over James' cheek in a gesture that could be construed as something more than a casual touch, so he covered it by tugging on James' lower lip with his teeth and then sucking it into his mouth.

"I'm curious to see what you have planned for next time," Hugo said after they had kissed for a minute or two.

James blinked at him in mock surprise. "Next time? You mean you don't plan to scuttle around and avoid me now?"

Hugo pinched him, but James was too muscular for the gesture to have much effect. "Come on, let's shower and get back before someone comes looking for us."

"Like me, for instance?" asked Scorpius. Hugo's head snapped up and he stared at the Ravenclaw in horror.

Hugo gaped at Scorpius, who smirked. "If you two are quite finished with your... shower... Rose is looking for Hugo."

With that, Scorpius lifted a hand in a mocking salute and sauntered out.

James groaned. "Bloody hell, I never should have made all those cracks about him and Al being poncy. I'll never live it down."

The mention of Albus made Hugo's blood run cold. He sat up and lifted a hand to help James to his feet. "Do you think he'll tell Albus?"

James snorted. "He's no Slytherin, but he might as well be. I'm sure he'll save the information until he's good and ready to spring it--probably at the worst possible time."

"What do you think Albus will do?" Hugo asked and stepped beneath the spray to allow the hot water to sluice over his hair.

"Laugh his arse off. Isn't that bad enough?"

"Yeah."

Hugo closed his eyes and sighed when James stepped closer and pushed his fingers roughly into his hair, lifting it to help wet it completely.

"You're pretty hot with straight hair," James commented.

Hugo snickered. "Don't get used to it. The curls start coming back before it even begins to dry."

"I like your curls, too," James said huskily and leaned close in order to reach the shampoo dispenser on the wall. Their torsos pressed together and Hugo gripped James' arse in both hands, feeling a rush of desire even though he should have been completely spent.

James lathered his hair, tugging him partially out of the spray to keep the suds from washing away. Hugo closed his eyes and bit back a moan. He could not remember anyone ever washing his hair before. It felt divine, and even better when James decided to kiss him while rinsing.

To his surprise, James was fully hard again.

"Are you always this insatiable?" Hugo asked when they broke for much needed air.

"How do you think I survived Miranda?"

James was hard again, and washing his hair, and Hugo wanted nothing more than to have another go, but Scorpius had already walked in on them once. Next time it might be someone less willing to look kindly upon them.

"James, stop. We have to go."

"Spoilsport," James muttered against his lips and kissed him again with the determination Potters were famous for. Hugo felt his resolve weaken as his body responded.

"We can go... somewhere else." As soon as he said the words, Hugo realized he really did have good ideas, even when they came from his subconscious, because his rational mind had given up and retired in a haze of lust.

James' hands gripped Hugo's arse and rubbed their groins together. Hugo's cock began to take notice again. "Mmmm, where?" James asked.

_Where? Good question_. Hugo considered and discarded several options. The Gryffindor dorms were not an option. He and James were in different rooms, both with ever-present occupants. Private rooms were in short supply at Hogwarts. He thought about the varied places Miranda had dragged James for a tryst--abandoned classrooms seemed to be her place of choice, but Hugo had no interest in visting places that already held memories for James, some of them painful.

Unfortunately, that left out most of the school.

"Rmmfrkrmmnt," Hugo said, but his words were muffled against James' lips, because James could not seem to stop kissing him.

Hugo broke the kiss. "James!"

His... boyfriend? seemed to be in a daze. Hugo nearly spiralled into one himself, considering the word. Was it even possible for them to be more than cousins and... whatever they were? He shook himself. Bloody hell, of course not. Their families would destroy them. It was hard enough for Al and Scorpius, and they were not even related.

"Hugo," James said and tried to kiss him again. Hugo avoided his lips.

"The Room of Requirement. We need to go there."

"Is there a bed?" James asked.

Hugo gave him a slap on the shoulder. "It's the Room of Requirement! It provides whatever we need!"

"Including lube?"

Hugo tried not to laugh, and failed. He snickered into James' wet shoulder.

"You're impossible."

James let him go and shut off the water. "All right. We'll do this your way. Shall we skulk our way there in secret and meet inside? Will there be a secret password so you know it's me?"

Hugo frowned, wondering at his sudden turn of mood. James seemed almost annoyed as he cast a Drying Charm and walked to his clothing. Hugo felt suddenly uncertain.

"James," he began, but the dark-haired boy waved at him.

"Never mind," he said. "I'll be there. In fact, I'll race you."

He quirked a grin at Hugo and winked at him before yanking on his clothing. Hugo yelped and hurried for his own clothes.

"Last one there gets a spanking," James called.

Hugo paced the hallway before the invisible door to the Room of Requirement, hoping it was not already occupied. Luckily, not many students knew about it. The Room was privileged information passed down from the parents who had been members of Dumbledore's Army in the days of Voldemort.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened. He slipped inside, knowing James would be along any moment. Hugo had totally cheated. His possession of the Marauders Map had allowed him to memorize every secret passage in Hogwarts. He thought he could get just about anywhere faster than anyone else in the castle.

Sure enough, the door opened and James stood there, panting, and threw him a glare. "How did you beat me?"

Hugo grinned. "Just faster, I guess."

James snorted. "Faster. Right." He glanced around the room, which was completely empty. "I see you went all out with the furnishings."

"I couldn't decide," Hugo said lamely. Spontaneously pouncing on James in the Quidditch showers was one thing; intentionally setting up a romantic tryst was another. Hugo didn't want to question it; he wanted it to remain something that had "just happened." But now that Scorpius knew...

James stepped forward and cupped his jaw with a hand, forcing their eyes to meet. "Hey. What's wrong? You don't want to do this?"

Hugo swallowed and shut his eyes before moving closer to wrap his arms around James' neck. Fuck it. He would deal with tomorrow and tomorrow's bloody tomorrows when they came. For now he just wanted anything James could give him.

He pulled James into a kiss and concentrated. When they pulled apart, he saw James take in the room and laugh. "Hugo, sometimes I think you are completely mental."

Hugo turned around and smirked when he surveyed his handiwork. "That's Sultan Hugo to you, slave boy," he replied and strode into his pillow-bedecked Arabian boudoir. "You lost the race, remember?"

Hugo sprawled on the large pile of pillows. They were surprisingly uncomfortable, so he asked the room for a nice, cozy mattress instead of the ridiculous squares of fluffy material, although he kept a dozen or so for effect. He beckoned to James, who watched him with a bemused smile.

"Come hither, o slave," Hugo said imperiously.

James took a step forward, but Hugo held up one finger sharply.

"Not like that!" he snapped. "On your knees, boy."

James stopped as if struck and his features tightened. Hugo stopped breathing, worried he had gone too far, but then, to his utter amazement, James sank slowly to his knees. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the stone floor, never taking his eyes from Hugo's.

James began to crawl forward, not moving like an abject slave, but rather like a hunting cat preparing to pounce. Hugo's breathing restarted with a sharp inhalation.

James drew closer and closer, pausing only to bat aside a straggler pillow from his path. Hugo had to remember to keep his lungs functional--the sight of the crawling dark-haired man was erotic beyond reason.

"What is your bidding, Master?" James asked breathily, stopping by Hugo's feet. His voice held only a hint of amusement beneath the husky timbre.

"Take off your clothes," Hugo whispered.

James smirked and began to disrobe, pulling his clothing off with slow, enticing movements. Hugo watched avidly, letting his eyes slide over every bit of flesh as it was revealed. James really was lovely; his body was Quidditch-fit and Potter-lean.

James never bothered to get to his feet, simply shrugging out of his clothing and kicking it away. Once nude, he began to crawl forward again, but Hugo held up a warning finger and sat up straight.

"I believe the wager required the loser to be spanked," he said imperiously, adopting the same tone Scorpius Malfoy used on a regular basis.

James glowered, suddenly looking more dangerous than adorable. Hugo grinned at him and the glare turned into an irritated pout. Hugo got to his knees and walked on them awkwardly until he stood next to James with a fine view of his broad back and curving arse.

"You are very spankable, slave," Hugo said with a chuckle.

James growled. "You had best get on with it or you'll have a full-fledged slave revolt on your hands, Sultan."

Hugo swatted James on the arse, hard. James jumped and inhaled sharply. "Insolence will be punished," Hugo said in a purring tone. He had been half-erect just from watching James disrobe, but the illusion of submission suddenly seemed insanely hot.

Hugo struck again, not quite so hard, more of a teasing spank on one cheek. He repeated it on the other side and then allowed his hand to glide over James' tantalizing buttocks. James hissed at the blows and then moaned at the caress. Hugo noted with pleased surprise that James was just as hard.

"You seem to be enjoying your punishment," Hugo said and was surprised at the husky tone of his voice. "Do you want more, pretty slave boy?" Hugo's fingers trailed down to stroke James' dangling testicles. He nearly gasped as James quickly opened his legs to allow him access. He gripped the soft orbs completely and squeezed lightly, feeling an erotic rush when James moaned again.

"More," James said throatily.

Hugo closed his eyes as all thought of spanking and teasing disappeared with an influx of pure need. He ripped at the fastenings of his trousers and positioned himself behind James, slipping between his open legs.

He cast a quick Lubrication Charm and pushed the head of his cock against James' willing hole.

"Now," James said. "Now, now, now."

No time for niceties, apparently. Hugo thrust forward, gripping James' hips tightly for balance. James spread his hands flat against the floor and pushed back at the same time, driving Hugo deeper. Despite the fact that they had already spent themselves earlier, Hugo knew he wouldn't last long—it was just too much. Naked James on his hands and knees, arching his back and wheezing as he thrust himself back onto Hugo's cock, clenching tightly around him, it was unreal.

Hugo reached down quickly and grabbed James' prick, thankful that his hands were slick with lube. He managed to find an awkward rhythm—it was hard to concentrate on stroking James off when his own orgasm was rushing at him like the Hogwarts Express. Hugo screamed aloud, unable to hold back. He came, shuddering over James and making his thrusts even slicker.

Thankfully, it only took a few more pulls on James' hard cock before he was coming also, spilling himself onto the room-provided mattress. James sprawled over the mess, taking Hugo with him. Hugo panted against the back of his neck and pressed a kiss into the salty sweat, chuckling when he realized they both needed to shower again.

"You have talent, slave," Hugo said teasingly. "I think I'll keep you."

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere," James replied. He rolled over and looked at Hugo with a serious expression before cupping Hugo's face in both hands. "I'm not going anywhere."

Hugo pulled him closer and kissed him. Tomorrow suddenly seemed very far away.

~I love these two. I'll write more, eventually, so I won't mark this Complete...~


End file.
